Unexpected
by heavensangel688
Summary: After a tragedy occurs, how will the trio handle the problems cause by it? (some L/G)
1. Wreck

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie McGuire, you wouldn't be seeing my ideas on here...you'll see them on the TV screen!!  
  
A/N: They are all in their senior year of high school. It's the last semester. Matt's a freshman at the high school also. I know there is no possible way that can happen, but humor me.. Miranda has moved farther away, but still goes to the same school.  
  
  
  
Lizzie yawned. She hated getting up for school in the morning. It's the same routine every morning.wash hair...get dressed...fight with Matt...eat breakfast...leave for school. It gets very tiresome very fast. "At least this is my last year to be in school. But I'll admit - I'll miss it later," she thought to herself. "Or maybe not..." After she took a quick shower, she slipped on her favorite outfit...baby blue peasant shirt with flared sleeves and a pair of flared navy pants. She ran down the stairs quickly, but on the way down, she skipped a step and fell. She heard the bone pop and felt immediate pain. She started screaming.  
  
"OOWW!! Mom...come help me!!" she cried. She sat on the floor and cradled her ankle in her hands. She looked at her feet and saw that it was turning slightly purple.  
  
Jo came running from the kitchen with her oven mitts still on. "Lizzie, honey, what's wrong?!" She took one look at the ankle and called for Sam. "Sam, I'm gonna stay home with Lizzie and take her to the emergency room. Her ankle is broken. You take Matt to school today." He knodded and walked into the kitchen to tell Matt the plan. "Lizzie," Jo said, "let's get you to the car." Sam came back, cradled her, and carried her to the black minivan.  
  
(You can guess what happened at the doctors so I don't have to put it here. For those who don't know...x rays, cast, the whole works...)  
  
The next day, Lizzie sat in the bed with her foot propped up on some pillows. Her parents had moved the TV into her room since she is to stay home for a couple days. At the moment, she wasn't watching the TV - she was just relaxing hearing the spring rain fall up against her window. Then she heard the bedroom door open. She looked at it to find her boyfriend standing there with a single pink rose. He reached out and gave it to her. "How is my little drama queen?" Gordo asked as he gave her a small kiss.  
  
She just laughed and replied, "In pain. How was school today? I heard Miranda's back from the surgery on her back. I wish I could see how she is feeling."  
  
"Yep... I guess her mom thought she needed more clothes and she went and bought a whole new wardrobe. My gosh - I'm surprised she doesn't have a closet half the size of her house with all the clothes she has." He took a glance at Lizzie's closet, which could hardly be closed since there were so many clothes. "Or you for that matter." She slapped him playfully.  
  
"By the way, Miranda said she was coming over to see how you feel and to tell you something important. She wouldn't tell me what it was. She just said that it was a girl's business and I'll have to find out through you," Gordo explained to her. Lizzie just laughed. "Well, that's Miranda for you."  
  
"Well," he said. "I'd better be going. The rain is starting to come down harder and you know how I hate to drive on wet roads." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Soon afterwards, Lizzie fell asleep.  
  
A couple of hours later, she was awakened by her phone ringing. It was Gordo. He sounded as though he was out of breath. "Lizzie!" he said. "What is it Gordo? What happened? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah - I'm fine...but it's Miranda..." Lizzie gasped. "Oh my gosh - what happened?!" Gordo began the story. "Miranda was coming to see you. She was about 5 miles away from your house when a kid on a bike crossed really quick. She swerved and fell into a ditch...upside down. Glass from the window has cut her up really bad and has punctured some things. They aren't sure of what right now, but they'll find out soon. Lizzie - I'm so sorry. I'm gonna come and pick you up - I'm sure your mom and dad won't mind right now." Lizzie was so shocked she couldn't say anything. All she did was hang up the phone.  
  
After she got off the phone with Gordo, she called her mom (who was at the grocery store) to tell her what was going on. Soon, Gordo was there and they left.  
  
At the hospital, Lizzie hobbled to Miranda's room as fast as she could go on her crutches. When she opened the door, she immediately thought she had the wrong room because she couldn't even recognize her own friend's face. Miranda's beautiful dark skin was ruined with scratches and bruises. And over the deep gash above her eyebrow was stitches. She turned around and buried her face in Gordo's chest. Then, the doctor walked in and woke Miranda up. "Ms. Sanchez, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that no major organs were permanently damaged."  
  
Miranda was crying as though she already knew what the bad news is. The doctor then said, "The bad news is...is that you lost the baby."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
My first try at a cliff hanger. So do me a a favor: | | | v (click the prettiful button!) 


	2. Trouble begins Miranda's POV

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)  
  
A/N: I'm glad you guys (or girls) liked it! Keep reviewing and it'll keep comin!  
  
After the doctor left, Miranda looked down at the blanket. Lizzie and Gordo could see tear drops falling from the young girl's face. Gordo walked towards the bed, leaving Lizzie dazed. "Baby? As in ~your~ baby?" he asked softly. She nodded. "How? What happened?" he asked again.  
  
She answered him quietly, as though she was talking to herself. "It was right before Christmas. You all know that me and Ethan were going out at the time. For a while, I believe we both felt the relationship going down. But we didn't want to. We did everything we could to keep it up. So we tried something new It was only once. And the next day, we just figured it wasn't meant to be and parted out separate ways. A couple of weeks later, I was beginning to show signs of pregnancy. I went to a doctor and he confirmed it. I tried to keep it from both of you. I lied about my back and the surgery...those were the days I had morning sickness. But I couldn't do it anymore. That's what I was coming to tell you today, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie never moved. The only thing different about her since she found out, was the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She fell to the floor in a ball, and cried her heart out. Her best friend had lied to her about the most important thing to her at the moment. And she had just lost it. It was more than Lizzie could handle. For some reason, she turned her sorrow into anger. She jumped up and stomped over to the bed. "How could you do this?! I mean, you knew it was wrong in the first place and you did it anyway! And look at what it has caused you!! That was stupid Miranda! Stupid!!" Lizzie yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
Miranda just sat there in shock. She didn't even feel Gordo hug her and tell her that he'll talk to Lizzie. But she did snap into reality when she heard the door slam. She rolled over and pulled something out of the bed stand (or whatever it's called). It was a journal - she had requested one to have. Since her freshman year, she has kept a journal of her deepest feelings. It has always made her feel better. She began to write,  
  
January 8, 2006  
  
Today has been one heck of a day. I head over to Lizzie's house to tell her that I'm pregnant. Of course, with my luck, I have a wreck and it's gone. Both my baby and my friendship with Lizzie. I wanted her to be there for me...to support me. But she yells at me and told me it was a stupid thing to do. And I admit it was. Both Ethan and I were caught up in staying the 'it' couple, we would try anything. But it got me all this trouble. And I feel like a murderer inside. I killed my baby...my little girl. And I already had a name picked out for her. Haley Danielle. I loved it. Now, I don't have a child to name. And the doc said I may never have another baby because the wreck damaged something. And what's worst of all is, I haven't told Ethan yet. How will I do that? I need my own personal 'Dear Abby'. But right now I need sleep. Bye!  
  
Miranda then stuck it under the stand and cuddled into the covers for some much needed sleep.  
  
The next morning, Miranda was having to have surgery to remove the baby because it was too far into the pregnancy. After it was over and she was wheeled into her room, she spotted Lizzie looking out the window. She turned and looked at Miranda. She opened her mouth to speak, but Miranda interrupted her. "I forgive you," she said and smiled. "How did you know what I was going to say?" Lizzie asked. Miranda laughed. "Girl...you're my best friend. I can read your mind!" Both girls laughed. Then they heard the door open.  
  
It was Gordo. "Girls," he said. "I've got some new y'all would like to hear."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was mostly Miranda, but the next one will be about Lizzie's POV through this point. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm sick and my fingers hurt.  
  
REVIEW!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!! 


End file.
